1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to tissue retractor assemblies and, more particularly, to tissue retractor assemblies for single incision laparoscopic surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
Single port laparoscopic surgery is a surgical procedure that may provide fewer risks, less patient trauma and/or reduced surgical time. In a typical single port procedure, a single port is introduced through the umbilicus, for example, to gain access to internal organs and/or desired anatomical region(s). Retraction of the gall bladder or other organs is generally required during single port procedures. However, retraction is difficult with single port access because the port location is often caudal to the organs and provides limited access for an additional retraction instrument.
Thus, a need exists for an organ retraction system for both single port and reduced port surgery (e.g., surgeries of the gall bladder, appendix, or colon; bariatric surgeries, hysterectomies, etc.) that may be delivered in a minimally invasive manner, e.g., through one or more 5 mm (or larger) laparoscopic ports, without requiring additional abdominal incision(s) to facilitate introduction of the organ retraction system. A further need exists for an organ retraction system that is atraumatic, e.g., reducing the risk of organ damage and/or puncture in connection with tissue engagement and/or retraction. Reduction in such risks is important because, inter alia, organ trauma and/or puncture may cause infection, e.g., release of bile from the gall bladder may cause infection in the peritoneal space and increase patient risk. An additional need exists for an organ retraction system for single or reduced port surgery wherein the tension or traction of the organ can be adjusted during the procedure extracorporeally, e.g., without removing and/or reintroducing the delivery device. Still further, a need exists for an organ retraction system which can grasp varied anatomical presentations of target organs. These and other needs are addressed by the assemblies of the present disclosure.